1. Field of Invention
The general field of the invention relates to containers, and more particularly, containers which are used in the handling of luggage in passenger aircraft, although also adaptable for the handling of air freight. The specific containers are made to a specification of an approximate 5 foot module, known as the LD3 Igloo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The containers known in the art, sometimes described as igloos, are provided with a top, a pallet like flat bottom, one flat end and a tapered end, and opposed sides, one of the sides being open or fitted with a closure such as a door. Universally, these containers are made out of aluminum, often times corrugated and reinforced. Considering the fact that these containers are raised and lowered by fork lift trucks or the equivalent, dropped from aircraft onto conveyors in adverse weather conditions, and towed on trailers and the like around complex corners, much rough handling and abuse occurs. Aluminum obviously has little or no memory, and it becomes dented. Often times, jagged edges will appear when a hole is pierced into the aluminum. When such damage occurs, the aluminum igloos are generally taken out of service and repaired if possible. Prior to being taken out of service, however, where jagged tears appear, or rough edges are exposed, the aluminum igloos can damage the luggage which is being shipped. Furthermore, despite the light weight of aluminum, most aluminum igloos made to the 5-foot module of LD3 specification weigh considerably in excess of 300 pounds.